Kilo Company
Kilo Company was an EKO Scorpion squad assigned to retrieve Dr. Emma Russell and the Orca device following their loss during the Torrington Base attack. The squad consisted of five commandos- “Hex,” “Thorn,” ”Sev,” “Fordo,” and ”Nomad.” History Kilo Company was one of 24 squads making up the PPDC’s Tier-1 special reconnaissance unit EKO Scorpion. This particular team was formed in 2016, with former Delta Force captain Michael “Hex” Hunter commanding four other veteran operators. Torrington Base Attack May 7, 2019 marked the first ever full-fledged attack on a PPDC facility: a group of eco-terrorists and 3 of their ZN-416M Balthazar Marines mounted a harrowing offensive on Torrington Base. The ensuing mech battles saw the destruction of half the base’s habitable grounds along with a third of its GPM-89 Sentinel fleet, while insurgents wielding AR15 rifles slaughtered over 500 soldiers and researchers. Shortly after midnight, the remaining ZN-129’s slipped into the water, taking Dr. Emma Russell, her daughter Madison Russell, and the experiental Orca device with them. Operation Neptune Fury On May 16, a lone MH-6 "Little Bird" swooped undetected toward the Citadel. Six well-placed shots from Sev at 100 meters sent six guards toppling onto the roof. As the helicopter hovered inches above the roof, five heavily-armed members of Kilo Company jumped out and began noiselessly creeping to their assigned positions. Hex, Thorn and Nomad launched ultrasonic shattering devices onto the Citadel's main windows while securing their rappelling lines. Fordo and Sev rigged the entrance hatch with explosives and nodded curtly to the other three. Hex punched a red button on his belt and rappelled down, followed by Thorn, Nomad and a distinct hum giving way to the shriek of shattering glass. The three commandos' carbines spat out torrents of 6.8mm firepower, mowing down the group of insurgents closest to the window. As their rappelling lines were ejected, the roof hatch blew out in a haze of smoke to reveal two jet-black rifle suppressors. Five insurgents closest to the hatch immediately dropped dead. Fordo and Sev vaulted from the staircase and joined their teammates in swarming the room, snapping shots into the remaining insurgents' skulls at a blistering rate. With the room cleared and the Russels nowhere to be found, Kilo Company proceeded to storm the rest of the citadel. When all was said and done, there were 152 dead bodies strewn across the citadel's various levels. Emma and Madison were still nowhere to be found. Neptune Fury came to be remembered as somewhat of a mixed bag. While more than 20 terrorist jaegers were destroyed, the mission's primary objective of rescuing the Russels was a failure. Adding insult to injury, the members of Lima Company, tasked with recovering the Orca device, were lured into an ambush and wiped out. Five of the PPDC's most accomplished commandos and their $1 million worth of top-secret equipment had been lost in a single night. Members * Cpt. Michael "Hex" Hunter: Age 36, former US Delta Force. * MSG. Lance "Thorn" McIntyre: Age 34, former British SBS. * MSG. Dieter "Nomad" Lindemann: Age 33, former German GSG9. * SFC. Marcus "Fordo" Olsen: Age 31, former Norwegian Marinejegerkommandoen(MJK). * SFC. Cillian "Sev" Bálor: Age 29, former Irish Army Ranger.